Will This Flower Bloom?
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Brangien menyukainya. Namun apakah orang yang ia sukai akan menyadari perasaannya? Vaynard x Brangien


**Will This Flower Bloom?**

**Brigandine The Legend of Forsena FanFic**

**Disclaimer: Brigandine dan seluruh karakternya adalaha milik Hearty Robin dan ATLUS**

**Pairing: Vaynard x Brangien**

**Setting: 1 tahun setelah Vaynard menguasai seluruh benua Forsena **

Istana, Kamar Brangien.

_Tik Tok. _

_Tik Tok_.

Yang terdengar dari kamar Brangien hanyalah bunyi jam yang bergerak. Brangien, putri raja sebelumnya, Dordemit. Ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya seharian penuh. Biasanya ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kamarnya hanya untuk membaca atau sekedar istirahat, namun kali ini tidak.

Ia memikirkan sesuatu hal yang belum pernah dirasakannya namun hal tersebut pernah dialami oleh gadis sepantarannya. Yaitu memikirkan orang yang disukai. Namun Ia tidak menyukai sembarang orang.

Ia menyukainya, menyukai kerabat jauhnya yang menjadi raja menggantikan ayahnya yang meninggal di medan perang.

Orang itu adalah Vaynard.

Brangien hanya bisa memandang keluar jendelanya, di luar turun salju. Para ksatria yang lain bisa main salju atau menikmati melihat salju langsung dari luar. Namun hal tersebut tidak bisa dilakukannya, ia terbaring lemah dikasurnya.

Sudah 3 hari ia terbaring di kasurnya, hal ini dikarenakan dia terserang penyakit. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing soal ini, toh yang membuat ia pusing adalah perasaannya ke Vaynard.

Ia menarik selimutnya, dan tidur lagi.

**Keesokkan Siangnya.**

"Permisi Putri" Terdengar suara salah satu dayang istana.

"Masuk" Jawab Brangien singkat.

Dayang tersebut kemudian membuka pintu kamar Brangien, mengambil pakaian Brangien yang kotor.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda putri?"

"Aku rasa sedikit lebih baik"

"Syukurlah" Dayang tersebut tersenyum. "Apa anda butuh hal yang lain?"

Brangien menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak ada"

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Tunggu dulu sebentar" Cegat Brangien.

"Ya, tuan putri?"

"Vaynard, dia sedang apa?"

"Ah raja Vaynard, beliau sedang membaca di perpustakaan"

"Ah begitu" Brangien menghela nafasnya. "Terima kasih, sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Lalu si dayang keluar dari kamar Brangien.

Brangien menatap keluar. Hari ini tidak ada satupun ksatria yang berada di luar. Ia ingin keluar dari kamarnya, ia sudah bosan dan jenuh berada di dalam kamarnya terus. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke taman istana, ia tidak peduli dengan kondisi badannya.

Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya, lalu bergegas ke taman.

Namun ia tidak sadar jika ada yang memperhatikannya secara diam-diam.

**Taman Istana. **

"Ahh nikmatnya" Brangien merengangkan tangannya dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Sepi dan tidak ada orang lain di taman selain dirinya. Ia berpikir mungkin mereka sedang berada di kota saat ini. Pengecualian untuk Vaynard, Guinglain, Faticia, dan Yvain. Karena mereka selalu berada di istana. Kalau Vaynard hanya pergi ke kota untu formalitas, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

"Yah, sepi begini jauh lebih baik daripada ramai"

Seketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Dan orang itu adalah Vaynard.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Vaynard dengan nada yang tegas.

"Istirahat, Kau bisa lihat kan?" Jawabnya dengan singkat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Vaynrad mengernyitkan dahinya tuan putri ini masih saja keras kepala, pikirnya. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Brangien, namun tindakannya malah membuat wajah Brangien menjadi semakin merah.

"Kau tahu dari siapa aku berada disini?" Tanya Brangien dengan nada yang ketus dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu-malu.

"Aku tahu dari Guinglain, dia melihatmu kau keluar dari kamarmu"

Dalam hatinya ia menggerutu. Kenapa Guinglain memberitahunya jika ia berada di sini?.

"Bukannya kau sakit? Seharusnya kau tidak berada disini, melainkan di kamarmu untuk istirahat!" Tegur Vaynard.

"Berisik Vaynard! Suka-suka aku kan?" Jawab Brangien dengan sengit.

Vaynard menahan emosinya. Dasar tuan putri- ah bukan! Dasar gadis yang keras kepala.

"Lihat wajahmu! Merah begitu, pasti sakitmu kambuh!"

Brangien gelagapan. "Wajahku merah begini bukan karena sakit!"

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Ukh"_ Wajahku merah bukan gara-gara sakit tapi gara-gara kau Vaynard!_ Namun Brangien tidak dapat mengatakannya ke Vaynard, mustahil untuk dikatakan.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, itu berarti kau sakit"

"Aku tidak sakit!" Sahutnya.

"Sakit atau tidak kau harus tetap kembali ke kamarmu"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak! Ukh!" Brangien terdiam ia merasakan kalau sakitnya menjadi kumat.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak usah khawatir padaku! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Dasar keras kepala!" Sahut Vaynard.

Vaynard membopong Brangien, Ia tidak peduli dan ambil pusing jika Brangien akan marah-marah lagi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Vaynard?"

"Sudahlah diam saja Brangien. Aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu".

"Baik, baik" Brangien memutuskan untuk mengalah.

_Vaynard bodoh! Kau bikin aku deg-degan tahu!_.

**Kamar Brangien. **

"Nah sekarang tidurlah" Kata Vaynard sambil menutupi badan Brangien dengan selimut. Lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Brangien.

Brangien menepis tangan Vaynard, lalu memutar badannya ke arah yang berlainan. Ia tidak ingin Vaynard melihat wajahnya.

"Keluar kau dari kamarku sekarang juga" Perintah Brangien.

"Baik, baik tuan putri" Kata Vaynard sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

Brangien hanya bisa memandang langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian ia bangun dari kasurnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju lemari. Ia membuka lemari tersebut kemudian mengambil kotak musik pemberian ayahnya. Brangien membuka kotak tersebut dan musik mengalun perlahan-lahan. Lalu ia menaruhnya di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

Kemudian Ia tidur lagi. Sambil berharap Vaynard tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya sempat memerah.

Sementara Brangien tidur. Vaynard berada di taman, memandang langit sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah hanya persaannya sajakah kalau tadi wajah Brangien memerah bukan karena sakitnya melainkan karena dirinya yang membuat wajah Brangien memerah?

Ia terus memikirkannya tanpa sadar bahwa ada dua orang dibelakangnya.

"Raja Vaynard!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

Vaynard menengok ke belakang. Di belakangnya ada si kembar Mira dan Millet, mantan ksatria rune dari kerajaan Esgares Empire. Mereka bergabung ke kerajaan Norgard setelah kerajaan Esgares Empire runtuh setelah dikalahkan oleh Norgard.

"Raja sedang apa?" Tanya Mira. Millet memberikan tatapan ke Mira seolah mengatakan _jangan selalu mau tahu urusan orang lain!_.

"Maafkan kakak saya yang mulia" Kata Millet sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

Vaynard geser lalu menepuk-nepuk bangku tersebut. "Kalian berdua duduklah disini"

"Baik" Jawab mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Millet duduk disamping Vaynard sedangkan Mira duduk disamping Millet.

"Mira, tadi kau bertanya aku sedang apa kan? Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Kalau kami boleh tahu, apa yang anda pikirkan raja?" Tanya Millet dengan sopan dan halus, berlainan dengan kakaknya.

"Aku sedang berpikir apakah wajah Brangien yang memerah itu karena penyakitnya atau karena malu"

Mira dan Millet terdiam.

"Apa kalian tahu kira-kira kenapa?"

"Maaf raja, kami tidak tahu"

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Vaynard. Lalu ia berdiri.

"Kalian berdua maaf ya, aku permisi duluan" Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sebetulnya kita tahu jawabannya"

"Benar" kata Millet.

**Sore**

Brangien terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya.

"Siapa?"

" Mira dan Millet, tuan putri"

"Masuklah"

Mira dan Millet masuk ke dalam kamar Brangien. Keduanya menatap Brangien dengan ragu-ragu. Brangien dapat merasakan tatapan mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Brangien.

"Eh tuan put-" Kata Millet.

"Apa anda menyukai raja Vaynard?" Tanya Mira secara frontal. Tanpa memikirkan konsenkuensinya.

Brangien kaget bukan kepalang. Sungguh ternyata ada orang lain yang tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai Vaynard, namun ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Mau tidak mau ia harus menjawabnya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Kenapa?" Jawab Brangien.

Mira dan Millet terdiam. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa dugaan mereka benar bahwa Brangien menyukai Vaynard, padahal Brangien selalu terlihat kalau ia membenci Vaynard.

"Berjuanglah tuan putri" Sahut Mira sambil menggenggam tangan Brangien.

Millet mengangguk, Brangien tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka si kembar akan mendukungnya.


End file.
